gamemakingfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
NeoAxis 3D Engine v2.0.2 - русская версия
NeoAxis - движок для создания 3D игр, или других проектов. Имеет простой и интуитивный интерфейс, но в тоже время обладает не малым набором возможностей: разработка для разных платформ, рендеринг, физика на основе NVIDIA PhysX, мультиплеер и многое другое. Версия движка ОБНОВЛЕНА с 1.32 до 2.0.2. Список изменений внутри. http://small-games.info/online/ Язык интерфейса: Русский, Английский, Украинский (Multi) NeoAxis 3D Engine — комплексная среда разработки 3D проектов любого типа и сложности. Среда предназначена для использования в таких областях, как создание видеоигр, разработка тренажеров, разработка систем виртуальных реальностей, визуализация. Включает в себя полноценный набор инструментов для быстрой и логичной разработки современных 3D проектов. Применение NeoAxis 3D Engine NeoAxis 3D Engine позиционируется как универсальная среда разработки 3D проектов. Среда хорошо применима при разработке самых различных видов 3D проектов, таких как создание видеоигр, разработка тренажеров, систем виртуальных реальностей, визуализация, создание оконных приложений. Также среда может эффективно использоваться в образовательных учреждениях как инструмент преподавания навыков работы с современными технологиями в области 3D графики. NeoAxis для разработки видеоигр Помимо базовой функциональности для разработки 3D проектов, NeoAxis SDK включает в себя фреймворк для разработки видеоигр, обширный набор классов и демонстрационных карт. В комплект входят следующие примеры игровых приложений: - Пример шутера от первого лица - Пример стратегии в реальном времени - Пример танковой аркады - Пример 2D платформера - Примеры игр с сетевой поддержкой NeoAxis для разработки неигровых проектов NeoAxis 3D Engine хорошо зарекомендовал себя как среда для разработки различных видов неигровых 3D проектов. NeoAxis SDK включает в себя следующую вспомогательную функциональность: - Встроенные функции для рендеринга на мультиэкранные системы - Простая возможность встраивания 3D вида в оконное приложение - Возможность приобрести полный исходный код движка за умеренную плату Примеры неигровых приложений: Riding simulation project — многоэкранный симулятор обучения вождения мотоциклов Computer simulator STDynamica — тренажер аварий на химических предприятиях Emergency medical services for the disabled — симулятор для обучения навыков оказания скорой помощи инвалидам NeoAxis для создания оконных приложений NeoAxis 3D Engine хорошо применим при разработке оконных приложений. NeoAxis SDK включает в себя примеры создания WinForms и WPF приложений. Благодаря интеграции с Microsoft Visual Studio можно легко встроить виджет с 3D видом в оконное приложение. Также, чтобы не терять времени, редактор карт движка можно адаптировать под нужды проекта. Такая возможность позволяет в минимальный срок добавить множество полезных возможностей, таких как функции загрузки/сохранения карт, управление плавающими окнами приложения, поддержку отмены операций, окно настроек приложения, окно свойств настройки объектов и многое другое. NeoAxis в качестве платформы для образовательного процесса NeoAxis 3D Engine может эффективно использоваться в образовательных учреждениях как инструмент преподавания навыков работы с современными технологиями в области 3D графики, интерактивной визуализации, симуляции и разработки видеоигр. Плюсами выбора NeoAxis являются: - Бесплатная редакция NeoAxis 3D Engine включает в себя полный набор инструментов разработчика 3D проектов. - Полная поддержка локализации и юникода делает возможным перевод движка и его инструментария на любые другие языки. На данный момент инструментарий движка переведен на английский и русский языки. - В отличие от других подобных сред, разработчики NeoAxis уделили большое внимание простоте изучения технологии шаг за шагом. - Возможность приобрести полный исходный код движка за умеренную плату для изучения внутренностей создания профессиональных 3D систем. NeoAxis 3D Engine is integrated development environment of 3D projects of any type and complexity. The environment is intended for use in such areas as the creation of video games, the development of simulators, the development of virtual reality and visualization software. It includes a full set of tools for fast and logical development of modern 3D projects.